Paraíso
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: "Me mostraste el paraíso" Piensa Aomine a cada paso que da para llegar a su destino, es necesario que deje escapar aquellos pensamientos que sólo lo mine y sus tres amigos, como cada año visitan aquel lugar, cargados de sentimientos escondidos deciden enfrentar ese día como cualquier otro, claro que es tan fácil decirlo... pero hacerlo es algo aún más doloroso. (AoKaga


A diferencia de muchas autoras… yo escribo fanfics con angst porque es mi género favorito. No lo escribo porque yo esté triste, o deprimida o haya tenido un mal día, simplemente encuentro algo que me llene de inspiración (una imagen, un poema, alguna canción) y dejo que mis dedos y mi mente hagan el resto.

Esta vez mi inspiración fue la canción llamada "Paradise" de Aly and Fila, y tras escucharla tres veces, supe de qué hablaba la canción, así que dejé que la historia se escribiera prácticamente por sí sola, pues no me tomó nada de problemas el hacerlo….

.

.

.

Este fic está anexado en una serie que estoy haciendo en Amor Yaoi con puros fanfics con Angst.

.

**Advertencias: **_Angst y muerte de un personaje_

**_N/A: _**_Todo el escrito está en el POV de Aomine._

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**….::::Paraíso::::….**

**…::::::…**

**..::::..**

**.::.**

**.**

.

.

Me dirijo hacia el armario, tomo un par de camisetas, las que mejor se me ven… o al menos eso es lo que alguna vez me dijo él… sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Me pongo una de las camisetas y camino hasta el espejo para poder vislumbrar mi figura, frunzo un poco la boca al saber que la otra podría quedarme mejor… y sin perder tiempo me quito esa camisa y me pruebo la otra… parece que me queda mejor, después de todo, tal vez sea ésta la que use para ir a verlo.

Debo estar totalmente presentable para él, pues hace mucho que no lo veo… ha pasado tiempo, y aunque no quiero admitirlo, lo he descuidado. Eso de alguna forma me hace sentir mal, pero no puedo pensar en cosas innecesarias, al menos no por éste día.

.

El timbre de mi teléfono celular me saca de mis pensamientos, paso una mano sobre mi cabello azulado y alcanzo el objeto, vislumbrando el nombre que aparece en la pantalla, y sin pensarlo, me atrevo a contestar.

.

-Hey…-

-¡Hola Aomineechi! ¿Estás bien?- Puedo notar un toque de preocupación en la voz de Kise, y eso es realmente molesto.

-Claro que estoy bien, mejor que nunca…-

-Oh, pensé que por el día de hoy tu-

-Joder, Kise ¡Estoy bien!- Interrumpo sus palabras descortésmente, realmente no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra de él nombrando el día de hoy.

-Entiendo… ¿Ya estás listo? – Pregunta con un tono más amigable y de emoción.

-Sí.- Mi vaga respuesta se escuchó, sin pensarlo, un suspiro sale de mi boca, un suspiro que estoy seguro que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, quien permanece por unos momentos en silencio, y yo simplemente espero sus siguientes palabras.

-Himuro ya llegó a mi casa… pasaremos por Kurokocchi y después nos dirigiremos hacia tu casa, así que espéranos.-

-Sí, sí… claro.-

.

Sin más ánimos de escuchar las palabras de Kise, cuelgo la llamada, no sin antes escuchar un 'nos vemos' del rubio.

Suspiro nuevamente y aviento el teléfono celular en la cama, sin poder evitarlo, muchos recuerdos están llegando a mi mente… ¡Demonios! No quiero que esto pase, no hoy… prometí que hoy sería diferente a otras veces… Trato de controlarme, abro una ventana, simplemente para recibir el viento fresco sobre mi rostro y tratar de mitigar todos los recuerdos, que como balde de agua fría, están llegando de par en par a mi mente.

Mis ojos se enfocan en un par de niños que están jugando en la calle con sus patinetas, sin entender por qué… aquellos pequeños me recuerdan a Satsuki y a mí, al menos aquellos recuerdos de hace unos segundos se han desvanecido por completo, lo cual me hace sentirme más aliviado.

Sin querer despegar los ojos de aquellos dos niños, los sigo observando, son muy pequeños para usar muy bien la patineta, pero sus saltos y trucos son muy buenos y hasta cierto punto, complicados para alguien de sus edades.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado viendo a esos dos niños, sin embargo, estoy seguro que Kise y los demás tardarán aún en llegar. Sin ánimos de permanecer más tiempo en la ventana, camino unos pasos y me tumbo sobre la cama, estirando una mano y mirando el reloj, aún es temprano y tal vez no sea mala idea para una pequeña siesta, sin pensarlo dos veces, cierro los ojos, tratando ésta vez, de no pensar en nada y conciliar el sueño, al menos por algunos minutos, para escapar de mi realidad.

.

Mis ojos lentamente se abren y poco a poco recupero la conciencia al escuchar el timbre de la casa, nuevamente miro el reloj del celular y me percato de que he dormido poco más de media hora… al menos lo suficiente para estar un poco más descansado. Escucho el timbre por segunda vez y me levanto pesadamente para ir a abrir aquella puerta, estiro un poco los brazos, luego acomodo un poco mi cabello y un bostezo escapa de mi boca.

Por fin abro la puerta, mirando al estúpido chico emo, a Kise y a Tetsu.

.

-Hola- Saluda Tetsu, levantando una mano.

-Aominecchi ¿Acaso estabas durmiendo?-

-Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?- Digo en un tono agresivo, pero sin gritar, rascando mi cabeza con una mano.

-Ellos dijeron que ya estabas listo… - Dice el pelinegr dirijo una mirada de pocos amigos mientras noto su estúpida sonrisa.

-Estoy listo… vamos- Bostezo por última vez mientras cierro la puerta y guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

.

Caminamos los cuatro hacia nuestro destino, Kise y Tetsu caminan delante de nosotros, el rubio habla sobre cosas que a Tetsu realmente no le importan, y lo sé por el hecho de que el peliceleste fija la vista en la acera de enfrente, simplemente viendo pasar a las personas.

¿Por qué demonios esos dos idiotas me dejaron junto al chico emo? No es la mejor persona con quien quisiera pasar éste día, pero después de todo, no se puede evitar.

.

-Si pudiera evitar ir a ese lugar… lo haría.- Dice Himuro, con voz baja, sin mirarme.

-Lo sé…- Contesto fríamente, entendiendo totalmente sus palabras, siento, repentinamente, su mirada sobre mí, lo miro de reojo y esboza una sonrisa, pero ésta vez es sincera, y no puedo preguntarme si es por compasión o por el hecho de saber que él entiende mis sentimientos.

.

Seguimos caminando, por calles por donde no hay mucha gente, pero sí muchos locales pequeños. Mis ojos se posan en una vitrina de una tienda, y sin pensarlo detengo mis pasos.

.

-Esperen… quiero comprar unas flores.- Una sonrisa aparece después de mis palabras.

-Awww Aominecchi quiere comprar unas flores para Kagamicchi ¡Qué romántico!-

-Kise-kun, deja de hablar como una chica-

.

Paso por alto las palabras de mis amigos y entro al local, y una señora me recibe con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que extrañamente es contagiosa.

.

-Quiero unas rosas rojas…- Pido gentilmente, mirando a mi alrededor la variedad de flores.

-¿Son para su novia?- Pregunta la señora, con una sonrisa sin despegar los ojos de mí, seguramente esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

-Sí, son para el amor de mi vida- Contesto como si fuera una estúpida colegiala ante su primer amor, qué cursi sonó mi oración.

-Entonces le daré las mejores rosas rojas.- Se acerca al gran ramo de rosas mientras empieza a buscar las mejores –Excelente elección. Dicen que el significado de los rosas rojas es amor y respeto. Ninguna flor ha sabido tocar tan profundamente tantos corazones. Dicen también que la rosa roja tiene encanto… es una flor majestuosa, evoca un sentimiento romántico…pensamientos de pasión y trasmite el significado del amor… -

Escucho cada una de las palabras de aquella señora, debo admitir que no sabía el significado de aquellas rosas rojas, y es ahora cuando recuerdo haberle llevado a Kagami muchos ramos de rosas rojas, lo que después conllevaba a apasionantes noches, la pasábamos haciendo el amor hasta que amanecía.

-Siempre le llevo rosas rojas…- La sonrisa en mi rostro no desaparece, y ésta vez llevo mis manos hacia los bolsillos del pantalón, sacando mi cartera para pagar por ese ramo.

-Seguro que ella estará feliz con estas flores.- Dice dándome el ramo en las manos y como acto seguido, le ofrezco un billete.

-En realidad… _él _estará feliz con estas flores.- Digo finalmente, notando la mirada de poco desconcierto de aquella señora y salgo del lugar, con el ramo en las manos.

.

Después de salir de esa tienda, noto cómo los tres chicos se encuentran platicando, pero hay algo diferente en ellos, sus rostros, expresiones y tonos de voz son tan extraños y diferentes que sólo se pueden ver durante este día.

-Es un lindo ramo- Dice el chico emo, con una mirada gentil, pero ésta vez no muestra una sonrisa.

-Sé que le gustarán…- Mis ojos se posan sobre las lindas rosas con aquellas gotas de agua sobre ellas.

-Le encantarán.- Asiente Tetsu, para girar un poco el cuerpo y seguir caminando hacia nuestro destino.

.

Siento que mis pasos son cada vez más pesados a cada metro que nos acercamos. Cruzamos la calle y llegamos a un enorme terreno que está rodeado por una barda de piedra, mi respiración se hace cada vez más rápida y aquello no pasó desapercibido por el chico emo.

-Tranquilo… -

Me susurra, en un tono gentil y sereno, mientras pone una mano sobre mi hombro, y es en ese preciso momento en el que mis pasos se detienen por completo, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido.

-Sólo un poco más, Aomine-kun…. Estamos aquí contigo.-

Escucho la voz de Tetsu y noto la sonrisa tierna de Kise, de alguna manera, aquello me da las fuerzas de seguir. Asiento con la cabeza y nuevamente mis pasos me conducen; ésta vez caminamos por un pequeño sendero de piedra, con pocos árboles alrededor, hasta que por fin nos detenemos en nuestro destino.

.

-Te hemos venido a ver, Kagamicchi…- La voz gentil pero dolorosa de Kise se escucha en el lugar.

-Taiga… ha pasado tanto tiempo- Musita Himuro, suspirando varias veces, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Tetsu sólo sonríe, sin decir nada finalmente.

Y entonces… me doy cuenta de que soy débil… me siento tan vulnerable y no puedo contener más mis sentimientos.

Me hinco frente a la lápida con el nombre de 'Kagami Taiga' y dejo sobre ésta las rosas rojas que minutos antes había comprado, trato de formar una sonrisa, pero mis labios no se mueven en lo más mínimo.

.

Miro todo el lugar, hay muy pocas personas, tan pocas que se podrían contar con los dedos de las manos, puedo vislumbrar las lápidas alrededor de nosotros… definitivamente el cementerio no es un sitio para mí.

No puedo reprimir más mis recuerdos, así que dejo que fluyan con descaro dentro de mi mente, pues los he estado reprimiendo por tanto tiempo; creo que ya es hora de dejarlos salir de nuevo.

.

Lo primero que se me viene a la mente son esos sentimientos de cuando ingresé a la preparatoria. Me sentía en el fondo de un mar muy profundo… cada vez sentía hundirme más y más en la oscuridad, resignado a aceptar mi verdad, y entonces… sentí aquella mano gentil tomar la mía y tirarme hacia la superficie, fue entonces cuando noté su luz… esa luz de la que hablaba Tetsu y yo simplemente no podía entender, esa luz que poco a poco se fue haciendo más brillante hasta iluminar totalmente mi vida.

.

-Hey Taiga…- Empiezo hablar como si de verdad pudiera escucharme – Hoy es tu cumpleaños… no podíamos faltar éste día…- Por fin mis labios forman aquella sonrisa que hace minutos traté de hacer aparecer, pero aquella sonrisa es más de melancolía - ¿Recuerdas cuando te me declaraste?-

-Aomine-kun… no te lastimes a ti mismo-

Escucho aquella advertencia, pero realmente no me importa, porque es demasiado tarde, mis sentimientos y recuerdos han empezado a flotar, y sin poder evitarlo, aquellas lágrimas que por tanto tiempo reprimí, ahora salen de mis ojos sin pensar en detenerse.

-Tú… siempre me levantaste cuando caí, me levantaste cada una de esas veces, y ni siquiera necesité llamarte – poso mis manos sobre aquella lápida fría –Me cumplido con mi promesa, Taiga, he seguido mi camino… he mirado hacia adelante. No me puedo resignar porque te lo prometí… tú me mantienes fuerte… - Mis palabras se cortan ante el nudo en la garganta que siento, mis oídos escuchan los sollozos de Kise y Himuro, claro que esto es demasiado difícil para nosotros, y aun así… no quiero guardarme nada hoy – Siempre estás allí cuando parece que no puedo dar ni un paso más y a pesar de todo… todo lo que soy hoy, es gracias a ti. – Mis lágrimas no dejan de caer, y sin querer, acaparamos las miradas de una que otra persona en ese lugar -¿Cómo podría no amarte cuando fuiste tú el único que me ha mostrado el paraíso? –

.

Decido callar mis palabras, pues el dolor en mi pecho acrecienta con cada palabra y recuerdo. Yo creí estar preparado para esto, creí estar preparado para verlo nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo, pero me equivoqué totalmente. Jamás estaré preparado para hacer esto, porque duele como mil cuchillos enterrándose en mi cuerpo.

Siento la mano de Tetsu. sobre mi hombro y sé que debo recomponerme, pero por más que lo intento, no puedo.

.

-Debemos irnos, Aomine-kun- La voz de Tetsu suena dolida, y sé que esa voz se quebrará en cualquier segundo.

Como por acto en reflejo me levanto, pero no quiero dejarlo, no puedo hacerlo. Kise también posa su mano sobre mi hombro, como temiendo mis siguientes acciones, y no se equivoca… pues cada año es lo mismo.

.

-¡No puedo dejarlo! ¡Lo necesito… lo necesito!- Grito con lágrimas aún en mis ojos, mientras soy detenido por Kise y Tetsu, quienes no me sueltan.

-¡Aomine-kun!

-¡Contrólate Aominecchi!-

-¡Necesito… necesito que me muestre de nuevo ese paraíso!-

Repentinamente siento un golpe en el rostro, fue un golpe fuerte que provino de los puños de Himuro, no necesitó decirme nada, pues yo sabía que era la mejor forma de tranquilizarme en ese momento. Simplemente llevé una mano hacia mi mejilla, y no supe si el dolor de mi rostro era más fuerte que el de mi corazón, aunque rápidamente hallé la respuesta.

Uno de mis brazos rodea a Kise, quien me detiene, y lentamente salimos de ese lugar, mientras yo aún sollozo. No me importa lo que piensen de mi las personas que nos ven, nada importa en ese momento.

.

**…::::::…**

**..::::..**

**.::.**

**..**

**.**

Esa noche tuve que quedarme en casa de Tetsu, no me sentía nada bien para quedarme en mi hogar, y Kise también se quedó, simplemente como apoyo moral. Me costó mucho trabajo dormir, fue cerca de las 3 de la mañana que el sueño por fin me venció.

.

-¿Daiki?-

Sonaba en mi mente aquella voz que hizo que mi corazón palpitara de alegría, y entonces pude enfocar perfectamente su rostro y su cabellera roja que siempre me encantó. Pude sentir perfectamente cómo sus brazos me rodeaban, en un abrazo tierno, en el que recargaba mi rostro sobre su hombro, inundándome de esas sensaciones que sólo él podía ofrecerme.

-Me encantaron las rosas- Dijo aun abrazándome, con aquella voz gentil que siempre amé escuchar –Pero… no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer…-

-¿Hacer qué?- Musité, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

**-**No quiero que vuelvas a llorar… o a ponerte histérico-

Sentí cómo me apretaba un poco más, para luego deshacer el abrazo y fijar sus ojos en los míos.

-Te extraño...- Dije como excusa, perdiéndome en esos ojos rubíes.

-Deja de hacerlo… o no te visitaré de nuevo-

Sonreí a su advertencia mientras asentía con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa gentil, sintiendo sus labios juntarse a los míos en un toque suave, escuchando vagamente las palabras 'Te amo' de parte de sus labios.

.

**...::::::…**

**..::::..**

**.::.**

**..**

**.**

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana pegó de lleno en mi rostro, haciéndome abrir lentamente los ojos. Me dolía la cabeza, había llorado tanto y sólo había dormido pocas horas, sin embargo, algo había cambiado, me sentía mejor, me sentía más contento y confiado.

Me levanté de la cama al percibir aquel olor de comida. Vaya que estaba hambriento, y sin pensarlo salí del cuarto en el que me había hospedado, encontrando en la cocina a Tetsu y Kise.

.

-Aominecchi ¿Dormiste bien?- Escuché nuevamente aquél tono de preocupación.

-Dormí bien. Tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida- Inconscientemente sonreí, haciendo que Tetsu y Kise me miraran sorprendidos.

-Es extraño verte así.- Tetsu fue el siguiente en hablar, pero su rostro mostraba felicidad al verme de esa forma.

-Estoy bien… siempre puedo dormir y encontrarlo-

Ambos me miraron con la pregunta en los ojos ante mi recién comentario.

-Nada… ¿Qué hay de desayunar?-

Me encontraba mejor, no me importaba en lo más mínimo haberle entregado mi corazón entero a Taiga, pues sé que aunque él esté en ese Paraíso del que tanto hablaba… aún está cuidando ese corazón que dejé en sus manos.

Sé que el siguiente año lo volveré a visitar, y pasaremos por los mismos sucesos de ayer, sin embargo, vale la pena… vale la pena recordar todas las cosas que pasé junto a él, que además de darme una punzada en el pecho, también me hacen seguir amándolo como la primera vez que lo hice.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Como podrán haber notado... creo que tengo algo con esos sueños lúcidos XD volví a retomar esa idea porque me pareció apropiado terminar la historia así...

Sorry si los hice sufrir mucho XD no prometo no hacerlo de nuevo porque sí seguiré escribiendo más angst :v

juaz... perdónenme... volví a matar a mi hermoso Taiga... pero fue necesario, ya que la historia que tenía pensada realmente no se aplicaba mucho para el pov de Kagami... whatever.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! 3 3


End file.
